


Lily

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Romance, Sea God, Spirits, Spiritual, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Seungkwan lives with a Gill God in a bathtub in his sitting room
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Cymry Paganaith [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my dears, we have a Verkwan finally! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos

The left back side of Seungkwan's tongue ached badly from where he had accidentally bit it. He had been watching the water lily plant floating in the old claw-footed bathtub in his sitting room, but had nearly had a fit when the sleeping figure beneath it had risen out of the water, hazy eyes and the lily pad itself slipping off the top of his head. His light green skim was illuminated. He blinked his dark eyes owlishly at Seungkwan.

"You're really getting a habit for this." The gills on each side of Vernon's neck fluttered to a close as he spoke, his lungs coming to be used within his chest instead, as he was above the water.

"What's that?" Seungkwan pretended.

"Watching me sleep." Vernon replied. 

Seungkwan had "adopted" Vernon three years ago. The native americans that lived amongst the swamps and the jungle of the bogged south referred to him as a Gill God. Every other mythology or paganism or animism - Gael Celt, Indigenous Cymry, Scandinavian, Norse, Germanic, Serbian, Slavic, Maori, Aboriginal, Islander, and African - referred to him as a spirit of the water, a creature of the water. A God of the water. Seungkwan liked the idea of that. A water God in his sitting room. Initially, a very startled Vernon had lived in his bathroom. But that had been cold and ugly and impersonal. But Vernon had spent only two days in that bathroom; Seungkwan, with the help of a few friends of his brought a second-hand claw-footed bath-tub, filled it up with cold water and mineral salts so Vernon could breathe and not be smothered by the fluoride in the water. Seungkwan couldn't quite remember how their relationship had started. But he remembered a few things. The first time Vernon had slept in the bath in the sitting room, Seungkwan was in his own bedroom. He always slept with his door open, and because of this that night he noticed a luminescence coming up the hall. When Seungkwan had wandered out into the sitting room to check on Vernon, his breath had vanished from his lungs. Vernon was glowing, a city skyline of lights; gold, green, black and white he was illuminated, a rainbow sparking off each centimeter of his skim practically. Seungkwan fell completely in love with the sight. Building up the courage over the next week, Seungkwan came to ask Vernon if there was a female equivalent of him I'm the river he had been found as he leapt off the grain.

"Yeah, but she's a lesbian!" He exclaimed. What Seungkwan remembered the most was leaning in and kissing Vernon; as he had done so, one of Vernon's powerfully strong hands had clasped at the back if his head. The fingers were webbed with dark green freckles in light green skin that seemed to illuminate with pleasure. His nails were sharp against the back of Seungkwan's head.

It was only by recent discovery that Seungkwan had realized that Vernon could grow plants put of nowhere. Seungkwan didn't mind. The single water-lily could make a rubbish tip smell attractive. And there was a sparrow; it sometimes flew through the open window in the sitting room and sat on the top of Vernon's head, or on the edge of the bath-tub. Vernon was able to communicate with it. He could communicate with everything that he lived. Even the maiden-hair fern pot plant that Seungkwan had been given by a friends girlfriend. Vernon had told Seungkwan that the fern would like re-potting. It had turned out the poor plant was rather cramped for space. 

"You look lovely when you sleep." Seungkwan told Vernon sincerely, leaning his forearms over one another on the edge of the bath-tub, his head resting on top of them. Vernon rolled his eyes, bit his green skin darkened in a blush.

"Thank you - I guess." Vernon said.

"You don't have to say thank you." Seungkwan replied. "Not for anything." He ran the backs of his fingers along Vernon's temple. Vernon's eyes slipped closed, and he leaned into the touch. Seungkwan smiled. It was a nice day. 


End file.
